Daisy's big chance
by SilentScreamer13
Summary: When Daisy is offered the chance of a lifetime, she just has to take it. With Bo, Luke and her new love at her side she feels like she can do anything, until her life is put on the line. Now she must find who is trying kill her, if she has enough time
1. discovered

Title

I do not own the Dukes of Hazzard, any of the characters… Blah, blah, blah

By the way, thanx for all the reviews on my last story. Hope you enjoyed.

Daisy gazed out the window, enchanted at the darkness. Since she was just knee high to a grasshopper, she loved the night. Though many times she had been scared in the darkness there was an eerie calmness to it that her trapped. She was quickly torn away from her dreaming as Bo and Luke blew through the front door. "Quiet, Uncle Jesse is sleepin." Bo and Luke looked at each other with stunned expressions on their faces. "Since when does Uncle Jesse go ta bed before all of us git home?"

"Since I told him you two were gonna be late and stayin up wouldn't be necessary." She had an annoyed expression on her face and the boys decided not to push her.

"Well Bo and me are sorry we were so loud, and we're headin ta bed right now. Night Daisy." As they both walked by they gave her a light kiss, which had her surprised. They never gave kisses; she wondered what made them do that.

"Are you fellas gonna eat?"

"No, we ate at the orphanage. You should go there at suppertime one night Daisy. They have an amazing cook." So that's what made them give her a kiss. Bo and Luke visit there often and it always reminds them how lucky they are to have a family and a home.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Night fellas." She smiled at them and went outside.

The cool air washed over her face and tension flooded out of her. Sometimes the house got too stuffy for the to think. As she walked around she overlooked the yard and the woods and her favorite the fields. They seemed to go on forever, like her thoughts and her dreams. She just wished that for once that someone understood how badly she wanted to be a singer/songwriter. She didn't want to be a waitress her whole life. She slowly turned around and headed to the house to go to bed. She loved to sleep, there her dreams became reality and no longer were they old aged dreams, but just the beginning. As she made it to the porch, she turned one last time to overlook the place she had called home for so many years.

"Do ya ever wonder what goes on in other people's heads?" Bo asked as he lay down in bed.

"Bo, I have trouble tryin ta make sense of the stuff that goes on in my own head, let alone someone else's head."

"No, I don't mean you control their thoughts, just want ta know what other people were thinking. Like tonight when we came home, I wanted to know what Daisy was thinking about. I can always tell when somethin's botherin her, but I can never tell what."

"Daisy has obvious thoughts in her head, that's why they're so hard to pinpoint. It's the little things in life that trouble Daisy, not the big things."

"Luke do ya have to analyze everythin? Why can't you just say 'yah Bo, I think that I would like ta know other peoples thoughts'?"

"Because I would be lyin if I said that I want to know what goes on in Daisy's head. What if she was thinkin bout a guy? I don't want to know what's attractive to her."

"Okay, I'll give ya that one."

"Bo, just go ta bed. It will do your keen little mind some good." Bo knew that he was making fun of him, but since Luke would never say anything to hurt him seriously, he shrugged it off.

The morning came to early for Daisy. She had had such a wonderful dream. She had finally been discovered as a singer and the last thing she remembered was thousands of screaming fans all wanting her autograph. Daisy smiled to herself as she got out of bed and began to hum. She went to closet and pulled out a pink and yellow-stripped tank top and some of her light blue jean shorts.

She went over to her dresser that had a mirror and sat down to brush her hair and put on some make-up. She was happy that she took a shower last night because she got to sleep in an extra fifteen minutes. Her hair was looking a little flat this morning so she decided to do something fun today. For the first time in three months she put her hair up in a loose bun with strands of hair falling down everywhere. Her make-up looked the same at least. She rose from her seat and headed to the kitchen to begin some breakfast.

To her surprise she found a note that said Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse had left at 6:00 to go get some fence posts and wire. She had no idea what they needed that for but she decided to head off to work early. She grabbed her keys and headed to another day of beer, burgers and Boss Hogg.

Daisy looked over her shoulder hoping to see Bo and Luke walking through the doors, but instead a young gentleman and what it looked like his bodyguard entered the small diner.

Daisy had never saw such a good-looking man in her life. She rushed right over to him hoping she didn't have anything in her teeth. "Howdy there stranger, could I offer you an ice cold beer?"

"Well now, if you are serving the beer with those legs, you can keep'em coming." She felt her face go red as she smiled at him and walked away. He continued to look at her as she walked away. "Hey Petie, is she the prettiest girl you have ever seen or what?"

"If I do say so myself Mr. Ballard, I prefer a woman that it more than skin and bones. But that it just my opinion sir." Daisy walked towards them with two beers and lightly sat them on the table. "Miss, why don't you sit down and have a beer with us?"

"Oh I can't do that while I'm working, but I get of shift in about fifteen minutes if you would wait til then, I'm sure I could take you up on that beer."

"For you darling I'd wait a lifetime for." She smiled her prettiest smile she could pull out and walked away slowly. "Oh Petie this girl is giving me the shivers. No one has ever done that before." Petie laughed a little, but quickly covered it up by clearing his throat.

Seeing that the clock was nearing one o'clock the Boars Nest began to clear out so people could get back to work. Daisy went around cleaning off tables and picking up tips. Forgetting that Mr. Ballard was staring at her she began to sing. Not loud, but loud enough for him to hear. Loretta Lynn was her favorite artist at the time so 'Cole Minors Daughter' naturally began to flow off her tongue. Hitting each pitch with perfection. She was about done with cleaning tables when she remembered that Mr. Ballard was still in there and she quickly stopped singing and she turned to him blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't think anyone was listening."

"No, that was beautiful. I mean just gorgeous. Do you know who I am by any chance?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't."

"I am Timothy Ballard. I own a record company in Atlanta, maybe you've heard of it 'T&B's recording company."

"Of course I have heard of them. I tried to send a song I wrote to them, but they sent it back." A look of disappointment crossed her face and he was immediately heart broken for her.

"Well if you always sing as pretty as you just did right then, I could probably get that song published, with you the one singing it." Daisy was at a loss for words. She could only think about her dream she had had last night and picture all of her fans.

"I have got to sit down." She pulled out a chair and plopped down with a blank look on her face. Mr. Ballard stood and walked over to her.

"I don't mean to push anything on you it's just that we have been looking for a new act and with that voice of yours, I think you could make it in the big times."

"Do you really think so?"

"Not only do I think so, I know so. If you would like we could go to your home and discuss it some more, and if you have family discuss it with them."

"Yeah I would love to. Um, let me just finish cleaning up and I will show you to the farm." She quickly stood and was about to walk away when he stood up and caught her arm.

"I never gave you a tip." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. He reluctantly pulled back looking in her eyes. "Hurry up now."

"What do you think is keeping Daisy so long?" Bo asked as Luke drove a post into the ground?

"I don't know. Maybe Boss kept her late again." Luke didn't really know what he was talking about but the fence had to get done and he didn't have time to get worked up over Daisy or it would never get done.

"Dixie was working fine this morning so I'm sure you're right." Bo Hung onto the post as Luke poured mud and cement into the hole around the post. Almost on "Q" Daisy pulled up blowing the horn with another car right behind her. She hopped out of the car and walked back to Tim's car where he got out and put an arm around her waist as she showed him around.

"What do you suppose that's bout?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Luke and Bo both grabbed their shirts and walked over to Daisy and Mr. Ballard.

"Oh Bo, Luke. This is Timothy Ballard from T&B's recording company. He heard me singing today and he wants me to make a record for him!"

"What? That's great Daisy!" Bo gave her a hug but Luke just stared him down. "What brings you to Hazzard Mr. Ballard?"

"Please, call me Tim. I was here looking for a new singer and if my senses are right, I think I might have just found her."

"Isn't that great. Where's Uncle Jesse, I would like to introduce him to Tim."

"He's inside reading the paper." Luke said as he slipped his shirt over his muscles. He had a weird feeling about all of this but he thought he should just listen to what this Tim guy had to say. They all headed inside to talk to Uncle Jesse.

"Now Daisy, you know that singing can be a very stressful business, and you would have to leave home."

"But that's just it Uncle Jesse. Tim said that all of you could come with me and that it would only take a month or so to make my first song. We can come home whenever we want and all our expenses would be paid for us."

"That sounds wonderful Daisy, but someone has to stay here and watch out for the farm. These fields aren't gonna plant themselves and these animals have got to get fed."

"Oh but Uncle Jesse, I don't think I could leave you three. I know I can't."

"You wouldn't be leaving all three of us, only me."

"What? No way Uncle Jesse. We can't leave you her to do all of these chores by yourself."

"Nonsense. Bo and Luke could come back to help me plant the fields and all of the other chores, I can do by myself. I did for fifty years, I don't know why I can't now."

"Uncle Jesse, Bo and me can't leave you here by yourself."

"I would rather have you and Bo protecting Daisy in the big city instead of you helping me feed a goat. I can do that. Now Daisy, is this something that you want more that anything in the world?"

"Yes Uncle Jesse, I do want this very bad."

"Then it's settled. You, Bo and Luke are leaving tomorrow with Mr. Ballard here. Conversation over with." He stood and tipped his hat and left the room. An awful guilt rushed over Daisy. "Fellas you don't have to come with me. I can get a bodyguard like Tim has and you can stay here with him."

"No way Daisy, he made a good point. We aren't gonna let you go to the big city all by yerself. There are things you don't know about that we do. We gotta look out for ya no matter where you are." She smiled and stood up to hug them both.

"Now Daisy these boys are gonna take real good care of you. I had a talk with them last night and nothin could happen to you if you were wishin for it. Now remember, for every road leading away from home, there's always two more leadin back." He gave her the biggest bear hug he could with out squeezing her to death and then let her go to get in the car. "Now boys the same thing goes for you. If I need anything I know where to reach you. Watch out for our girl."

"We will sir, you don't gotta worry bout nothin Uncle Jesse." They both gave him a hug and slid into the General. "You all set Daisy?"

"Yeah, I got everythin I need."

"Okay then, here we go." The boys started up the 1969 charger and sped off after Tim Ballard to leave behind an old world and open up a new world.

"Daisy, this isn't like home, you got to sit still back there or I'm gonna get a ticket."

"Oh Bo, trust me. The last thing you gotta worry about is getting a ticket. Why, even if we got pulled over, all I would have to do is talk to the officer." She smiled and batted her eyes.

"Well that would make me let you go I suppose." The boys continued to follow Tim for what seemed like hours beofre they finally pulled into an alley way that lead them in the rear entrance of the recoding building. Up ahead Tim got out of the car and walked back to the General.

"You can park just up behind us and then meet us inside the building." With that said he left them to park and headed inside.

'' Now Daisy, what do you see in this fella anyway?" Bo asked as they climbed out of the car.

"Bo, he's handsome, charming, nice, polite and he is in the music business. He's like a dream cometrue."

"Yeah well, this dream cometrue better treat you right or he's gonna have to answer to Luke and me."

"Bo, now I don't want you to get in the way. He's a perfectly fine man and I don't want you to do anything that will mess it up."

"Daisy, he's got a point. Now Bo and me will keep our distance just as long as Tim dosn't do nothin to hurt you." Daisy had a feeling that there was going to be no changing their mind. She decided right there that all flirting would be done in private.

"Now Daisy, there is absolutly nothing to worry about. You are gonna do fine." Daisy was in a little glass room with a microphone at her mouth and speakers on her ears. "Now I'm going to count down from five, at threeI mouth the numbers to you and when I point at you, you start to sing. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Five...four...three... ... ..." The man pointed at her and Daisy took off singing like there was no tomorrow. True Blue Hearts was the song she was singing and sure enough she turned their hearts blue. He could have sworn her voice got better. The way she make the key changes and the way she hit every note like it was nothing already made it better, but to actually have music with her was like listening to an angel. When she was finally finished, the room was silent, until Mr. Ballard stood up and said "Miss Daisy Duke, it is going to be a real pleasure working with you."

Bo let out one of is famous YYYYYYYYHHHHHHHAAAAAWWWWW's and ran into the room with Luke to give her a hug. "We knew you could do it Daisy, you just had to try."

"Hey Daisy how about you and your cousins go celebrate and I'll start getting your paperwork around."

"Sounds good to me." They all left arm in arm.

Little Miss. Daisy Duke thinks she can replace me? No one can replace me. I am still the star around here. Just as soon as she is dead, everyone will see that I am still the star, and no one is ever going to forget it.

TBC...

Please R&R, it will help me write better.


	2. Close call

Chapter Two

Thanks for the Reviews

Bo opened the door to "Chill Out" ice cream shop and headed inside. "Daisy this is so great. I never thought that ya'd make it to the Big Times and here we are."

"Well thanks for your support Bo." She said sarcastically.

"Oh not like that. I always had faith in ya, but you've always been a little shy and I kept tellin ya that to get noticed, you gotta do somethin that people will notice."

"I know it's just that I was afraid they would've rejected me an' my songs."

"Well Daisy, you're here now and Bo and me couldn't be more proud." Luke chimed in as he read the menu. Then he got a confused look on his face that could have made a turtle get confused.

"Jeez Luke, there must be some wheels turnin in yer head right about now."

"Have ya'll ever even heard of this ice cream?" They all looked up and saw an endless amount of ice cream choices. Some flavors they couldn't even say right.

"Next." They all scooted up to counter and gave the girl a horrified look. "Ah, and you three must not be from around here. Not a problem, I'll get it for you." She hollered somethin to the back about choco and cream and a long stick beam. "There you go they should be ready in no time." She smiled at them all and let out her high pitched 'next.'

"So Daisy did ya have any songs in mind fer yer first album?"

"Well the one I sang today is defiantly in. It was the first one I ever wrote and I just get this feelin that it's a winner."

"Well I know fer a fact that if ya sing as pertty as ya did today, ya'll aint got nothin ta worry 'bout." Just as he finished his sentence the young girl brought out the ice cream. All it was was banana split.

"Why don't ya'll just put banana split up there?" Daisy asked not seeing why they would do that.

"Because down here, that's what we call a banana split." The young girl winked at Bo and sent them on their way."

"Well she's kinda rude in a nice way." Luke said as they found a table to sit at.

"What?" Daisy asked as Bo pulled out her seat for her.

"Well she was kinda nice at first, then she got snippy at you, then she was nice again. Probably had a long day."

"I think she's kinda cute." Bo said smiling.

"Bo we're out for Daisy right now. Hold in your hormones til we get back to the hotel." Luke scolded. He knew that Bo was being completely harmless but right now it was all for Daisy.

"So fellas, since none of my girlfriends are here you are gonna have to do." She paused for a moment to think about how she was gonna word it. "Tim asked me out tonight and I was wonderin if ya'll thought I looked any prettier in one dress than another." She got it all out in one sentence and automatically felt a little better.

"Daisy, ya hardly even know the guy." Bo blurted in before Luke could stop him. "Ya shouldn't just run out with a guy from a big city on the second day ya know him. What if he's dangerous?" Bo said, horrified that his baby cousin was going to be out in the big city with a stranger."

"Now hold on a minute Bo, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need you and Luke hoverin over me. I'm gonna go whether ya'll like it or not so could ya just try ta make the best of it?"

"Slow down a bit Daisy. Bo didn't mean any harm in what he's sayin, it's just that we hardly know the guy and maybe if Bo and me talked to him a little, it would settle our nerves lil' bit."

"No way. You boys aint gonna ruin my night. I should've never even brought up the whole thing and I should've just left tonight." Daisy stood up abruptly and hauled herself out the door and sat down on a bench.

"Ah Luke, it was nothin personal to her, I just don't think a lil country girl like her should be goin out with a big star like Tim. I just don't trust him."

"She knows that Bo, and that's probably why she got mad. You and me never trust the guys she dates because by the end of the relationship she's either kidnapped, tied up or involved with somethin that could cost her, her life."

They both looked out at Daisy who was know standing and heading off to a bookstore across the street. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Bo saw something that gave him a quiver in his liver, there was a red light which gave Daisy the right away but one car looked like it wasn't gonna stop, and he was right it continued it's sixty mile an hour pace straight for Daisy. "Luke, Daisy gonna be hit!" Bo yelled as he jumped out of his seat. Luke was hot on his heels as they made it out the door. "Daisy, get out of the road!" Luke yelled as he and Bo dashed for her. She stopped and turned around to see Bo and Luke ten feet away from her and a car to her left that wasn't going to stop. All of the sudden she couldn't move, her body felt like a thousand pounds of dead weight. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she waited for impact.

(Scene Freezes) **What a time for Daisy to Pose**

Something plowed into her chest as another thing grabbed her arms and pushed her out of the way. She opened her eyes to see Bo and Luke latching onto her on the sidewalk and looking at the car that continued to drive away down the road and take a left. "You all right Daisy?" Bo all but hollered at her as he began push and prod at her.

"Ya, I'm fine. I do have to say that was perfect timein fellas or ya'll would be playin 'True Blue Hearts' at my funeral." She said in one big sigh.

Of course her stupid cousins would be there to push her out of the way. But that's okay, I'm not finished with you miss Daisy Duke. I am gonna get you and I will be the one singing at your burial. You wait and see, soon enough I'll be rid of you.

The driver pulled off towards the recording building, no one anymore wise that that car had almost killed Daisy Duke.

"Now you're sure you're alright Daisy?" Bo asked as they climbed in the General.

"Yes Bo I'm fine, the car never touched me. I should be askin you fellas if you two are alright."

"Ah Daisy you know Bo and me, we're to stubborn to get hurt." Luke said as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the recording building.

When they arrived Tim and some person they had never seen before were laughing together and signing some papers. As Daisy and the boys got out Tim sent the person on their way and walked up to them. "So I hope you Boys and Daisy had a nice time celebrating." Tim said as he leaned down and gave Daisy a kiss on the cheek.

"For awhile, until someone purposely tried to hit Daisy with a car. It was a good thin Bo and me were there or she would be knockin on some pearly gates right bout now."

Tim looked horrified. "Someone tried to hurt you? Did you see the person who was driving the car?"

"No except we got a license plate number. It was NBZ195. Bo and me figured that you might have resources round here to look that up on."

"Of course we do, come with me." He took Daisy ahead with him and tried to take her mind off the situation with all of paperwork, but that didn't do anything for Bo and Luke. "Did you get a look at the person who was talkin to Tim?" Luke asked as they headed inside the building.

"No but she sure did look familiar." Bo said as he began to think where he saw her.

"That was Gloria Stevens. One of countries most popular singers of all time, but just a month ago something happened to her vocal cords and now she has been permanently excused from her singing career. I think that if anyone should be jealous of Daisy, it's her. I think you and me are gonna have to keep a close eye on Gloria incase she gets any funny ideas." Luke said as they headed inside the Daisy's recording room.


End file.
